Morinozuka Secrets
by KamiAnastasica
Summary: Everyone has an outlet for stress, everyone falls in love, and everyone always end up getting hurt for loving someone. No one can escape this not even the Host Club members.
1. Volley Matches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it rightfully belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

_This story is for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. This story is full of sexual content but excuse the dull first chapter. Seriously, I randomly came up with this and went with it lol. _

**Chapter One**

-**No one View**-

"Mommy where are we going?" Tamaki whined because Kyoya cancelled clubs activities today for some reason.

"We are going to a volleyball game this evening that I was personally invited to and I decided to bring you guys with me because I don't trust any of you being out of my sight during club hours without me there." Kyoya walking down the pathway toward the gymnasium.

The walkway to the gymnasium was long due to the building being in another select of the school. The day was beautiful and the club wanted to enjoy their day outside hosting to the Princess but Kyoya cancelled.

"Why are we going to watch a volleyball match?" Kaoru whine as he matched Kyoya phase as they walked down the hall on Kyoya right.

"They are all boring." Hikaru whine as well while matching Kyoya phased to his left.

"I see that you two have never seen our volleyball team in action or Sachi Minamoto." Kyoya says this as the club approach two large golden double doors which he opened.

"Oh Sachi-chan was talking about this match earlier today! She was so stressed out about it all week! I hope everything is going well now." Honey happy demeanor drop due to his relation to the girl they were discussing about and her distressed manor all day.

"Ah" Mori nods his head agreeing with Honey as the Club walked up to the doors.

The club entered into the gymnasium only to see it filled with Ouran students as well as Lobelia students yelling and screaming from excitement.

"Are we really at a volleyball match?" Haruhi eyes were as large as frying pans. She looked across the vested gymnasium at all the student yelling or smiling faces.

"Yes, every game we have is just like this one! I forgot just how fun they were! " Honey yelled as he jumped up and down from the match going on in front of them.

The club move toward an area reserved just for them. The third row up directly behind Ouran volley team.

"Why are we just now seeing this?" Hikaru and Kaoru say at the same time looking at the match as it ends with Ouran scoring.

"Considering that fact Sachi arrived during her high school years would create this new change in our volleyball games so that is why you never saw a game like this during your middle school year because she never attended our middle school." Kyoya pushed his glasses up creating a glare while he started to write in his Black book.

"Who is this Sachi Minamoto anyway?" Haruhi stared at Kyoya waiting for an answer and her question caught the attention of Tamaki and the Twins and they look at Kyoya as well.

"She is the girl that is serving right now." Mori was staring at the back of a girl who shirt read '13'

The club turned to look at the tall girl with sweat running down her face but she was calm and focus. Her fingers were slim as it curved around the volleyball, she took a step forward as she tossed the ball high in the air a few inches in front of her as the sweat drip from her forehead to her chin. The club watched as a droplet fell to the gym floor, and as the ball started to ascend down toward the girl as her black eyes zoned in on the ball. She takes three more steps before jumping into the air hitting the ball dead center as it rocket across the net pass the hands of two of Lobelia front defender players and right pass the head of their best digger which left her wide eyed with shock as the ball hit the corner of the court with a loud

**BOOM!**

"That was beautiful." Haruhi mouth hung open as she watch the senpai score an easy point without an effort.

"She calls it her 'Heaven Serve'" Mori leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he watched Sachi.

**YAY!**

The crowd is going wild at the scene that just unfolded before them. No matter how many times they see this serve it is still beautiful till this day even after two years. They watched as Sachi served 12 easy points without a relay. As the club watched the game the Twins realize something that the other have yet pick up on.

"I never knew our volleyball team uniform was so revealing Tono" Kaoru smirk at Tamaki.

The whole club was confused as they look towards the Twin as they point to Sachi which causes the club to really look at her then everyone blushed except Mori. The team were wearing yoga short instead of spandex and their shirts seem to fit every girl curves perfectly and the over the knee socks added more attention to the girls legs while other teams had loose short, loose fitted jerseys, and their socks ended at the knee.

"Tono, I didn't know your dad was a big pervert." Hikaru smirked at Tamaki who was trying to look away from the team as well as Sachi.

"Actually the volleyball team requested the changes of the uniform." Kyoya who was actually watching the game instead of having his noses seeped into his book.

"Really?" Haruhi and the Twins asked all at once.

"Yes. The team requested the changed for their captain Sachi considering her hourglass figure. She is not shaped like most girls considering her mixed ethnicity." Kyoya looked Sachi up and down then looked at the younger host members.

"We can see that~"

"She is not shaped like most girls." The younger members say together then look away from the senpai but Honey just smiled at their shyness and Tamaki passed out.

"**_AH LOOK SHE'S DOING HER 'HELL STRIKE'!_**"

As a random student yells this the club look up from their spot to see Sachi in the air in a beautiful arch with her black eyes deeply focus on her target the ball. She nailed the ball dead center again as it sails quickly to the center of the court with the Lobelia team piling on each other. The world seem to slow down as Sachi hair tie broke once her feet landed on the ground and her damped hair vailed around her tall form. The deep waves of black fading into white flowed down to the dip of her back ending below her hips. Her bangs fell across her brow and fading into her hair. The crowd held their breath as she fixed her hair back into its messy bun, what only took a few minutes seem to go by slowly to the crowd because only at a game would so many be blessed to see her hair down.

As everyone including the club watched the game continues Mori eyes stay only on Sachi as memories from this afternoon flash in his head.

**Mori Flashback **

Small moans could be heard throughout the gymnasium. The sounds echoed from the equipment room. It was fifth period and classes were in sessions as usual with all the students in class except for two students.

-**Mori View**-

I watch the sweat fall from to the dip of Sachi slim back. Her soft moans filled my ears as I let out a satisfied moan. I gazed over her body. It had developed over the years, her breast were more round and bigger than my hands but her waist was small and slender until it reached her hips were they spread wide. I grasped her hips tighter as I leaned forward.

"Sachi are all your worries gone?"

"Ah... y-yes Ta-Mmm-Takeshi"

I dug my face into her neck. Her voice held such a sweet melody to it and this voice is what lead me to agree with her terms. I thrusted into her hard which caused her the bite her lip. I stop breathing, staring down at the small girl that lays before me bent over on the mat with the same beautiful arch back from all her practices and game matches, and her she was just panting below me. She tossed her hair to one side which veiled over her shoulders, her bangs stuck to her face, her big black orbs locked with mine as it glazed over with pure pleasure and she bit her lip. This face...this voice...that look...I blacked out and I snapped.

**Back to The Host Club**

-**Kyoya View**-

The game had ended about an hour ago and the club was forced to stay behind by Tamaki so they stay could meet Sachi Minamoto. Kyoya rubbed this forehead because he is regretting telling Tamaki why he was staying after. The club stood outside the gymnasium in the field between the two building. The twins were playing tag, Haruhi was reading a book, Tamaki was bothering Haruhi, Mori was running around with Honey on his shoulders playing some game, and I was getting a headache from them all and from thinking about how Sachi would act.

**To be continued...**


	2. Wet Dreams & Practice Fun

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it righfully belongs to Bisco Hatori.**_

**Previously on Morinozuka Secrets **

"_The game had ended about an hour ago and the club was forced to stay behind by Tamaki so they stay could meet Sachi Minamoto. Kyoya rubbed this forehead because he is regretting telling Tamaki why he was staying after. The club stood outside the gymnasium in the field between the two building. The twins were playing tag, Haruhi was reading a book, Tamaki was bothering Haruhi, Mori was running around with Honey on his shoulders playing some game, and I was getting a headache from them all and from thinking about how Sachi would act."'_

**Chapter Two**

-**No one View**-

The host club were growing impatient with the slow volleyball player except for Honey who was sound asleep on the bench with Mori reading a book a few feet away at a table. The group was getting restless for waiting over an hour for the girl which lead the Twins to talk everyone into going to get the senpai until the brown doors open only for a crowd of boys to be surrounding her. This cause everyone to sweat drop but Kyoya who had a few anime veins pop up on his forehead. Honey peaceful sleep was interrupted as the loud boys exit the gymnasium which cause the him to stir.

The club saw Honey stir but Kyoya who walked threw the crowd of boys to get Sachi who had a distress look on her face until she made eye contact with Kyoya and smiled. Kyoya quickly grabbed the girl and tossed her over his shoulder and left the crowd only to walk out to face an unhappy Honey. He immediately stop mid step. Kyoya sudden stop cause Sachi to look over his shoulder and find a unhappy Honey so she tap Kyoya shoulder and told him to put her down which he did happily. Sachi turned around to face the deadly Honey. The other club members panic from seeing Kyoya place their senpai in front of Honey but they said nothing as to not draw attention to themselves. As the younger club member watch as Sachi smiled down at Honey then undue her messy bun. She gets on her knees with a gentle smile and held out her arms. They watched as she open her mouth.

"Mitsukuni, I missed you so much today and I'm glad you came to my match. I'm sorry for the way I have been acting all and due to my actions I was afraid that I lost our friendship due to my bad attitude but seeing you at the match gave me hope. Oh yeah, I'm also sorry for my loud fan club that woke you."

The members held their breath because her smile was so gentle and her voice it sound like she was singing to him but she wasn't. Honey looked up at her and she smiled then spoke again.

"Come here and I'll carry you to the car."

The younger members snapped their head towards Honey as he stood in front of the girl with his bangs covering his eyes until he looked up showing his tear cover face to the girl.

"I'm so sleepy Sa-chan!"

Honey run into the arms of Sachi into her veil of hair. She rubbed his back and within seconds he was back to sleep. She stood up and face Kyoya and spoke to him as Mori approached the three. The other members mouth hung open as they saw her disarm Honey within minutes. They were all curious about her relation with Honey until her gazed turned to them and her black eyes held a little glared to it which made a chill run down their spine but it soften as Kyoya lean down to whisper something in her ear. She approach the younger members and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Sachi Minamoto from class 3-A and I am Mitsukuni childhood friend and a classmate of Morinozuka as well as Kyoya older cousin."

The girl bowed and stood up tall looking down at them. The club look dead at Kyoya because he never mention being related to the girl. The girl followed the gazed of the club to Kyoya which made her smile and pat his head which caused the boy to look at her as her hand rest on his head then the dark lord smiled a small smile at his cousin and the club froze to ice cubes from the scene. The club couldn't take anymore of her unknown power but Kyoya spoke before the club could faint.

"Sachi, this is the host club. Our president Tamaki Suoh, the Twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka."

Kyoya pointed to each member as they all waved and Sachi tilted her head to the side which the club followed her moment. She approach Haruhi and grabbed her chest which made the whole club freeze and blushed at her action.

"I knew it but I was unsure but now I know and you're a nice sized to bigger than most of my teammates."

Sachi squeezed Haruhi chest as she said this then released her as she moved Honey to her shoulder.

"Sa! W-what did you just do?"

Kyoya raised his voice a little with his face red.

"I was just making sure she was actually a girl."

Sachi had her natural puppy dog face on as she was content with the fact that she was right.

"You could have just asked." Kyoya

"Where are my glasses?"

Sachi clearly ignored Kyoya as she searched her gym bag for her glasses.

"Mmm don't tell me someone stole them again? I'll have to order another pair."

"I have your glasses right here. I got them from one of your teammate." Kyoya

"Oh really? That's a first"

She grabbed her glasses and place them on her face.

"Shall we all head home? It is starting to get late."

She looked at everyone then began to walk to the main school to exit to the main gate. Everyone quietly followed the older girl. Kyoya made her apologize to Haruhi for her earlier actions which she did and she talked to the club about her life traveling back and forth from Japan to the U.S. As they all approach their car, she made Haruhi get in her car so she could drop the young girl off in her Benz car instead of the flashy limousine.

**Several Weeks Later**

-**Satoshi View**-

I was in the music room where my brother held his club activities alone with Sachi-senpai. She was helping me with my English homework and speak considering that she was raised in the U.S for a nice amount of her childhood so her english was ever good. She sat close to me in order to see my work better due to her glasses being stolen earlier today and she only wore her contacts during game matches.

"You're using the wrong "there" and "they're" Toshi-kun~"

I felt her warm breath hit my neck as she spoke to me and her voice sound as if she was singing a medley to me at the moment. I didn't even hear her explain to me the difference between the two words as I looked at her full pink lips.

"Satoshi"

She tilt her head to the side causing my eyes to look at her full round face especially her round black orbs. She smiled at me and place her hand on the side of my face.

"Are you alright?"

I leaned into her hand and placed my hands on the hand that held my face. I closed my eyes as I inhale her scent then open them again to see her face a few inches in front of my own. I held my breathe as she smiled but her eyes held a mischievous glint in it as her smile turned into a smirk.

"If you find my English lesson to be boring I can always teach you on another subject that I know you will enjoy greatly." Satoshi

Sachi placed her free hand on my knee as she moved her hand to my inner thigh and I released a shaken breathe but her hand never stop as it reached my belt.

"S-sa-sach~"

I clearly my throat. I didn't know it had got so dried.

"Sachi, I-I do not find your lessons boring, they are quite helpful and I am passing my class with the highest grade now but~" Satoshi

"But I'm distracting you."

I stayed silent because she was distracting. Her every being was very appealing even to me and I have been having many fantasies about us together lately which I find interesting because I never had these thoughts before.

"How about I help you with these thoughts."

I looked Sachi in her eyes as she pressed her lips into my own which I melted into. Her lips were so soft. I moaned into the kiss as her tongue found its way into my mouth which I gladly accepted. I found my hand in her hair as I took out her ribbon that held her hair. Her hair fell down in beautiful deep waves as it covered her top half. She pulled away from the kiss. I opened my eyes and pout to showed her I was unsatisfied by her suddenly stopping. She just smirked at me but kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand. She got up and pulled me up with her as she pulled me to the back room. I watched her hip sway and her ass bounce as she walked in her wedges. She pulled me to the empty couch and pushed me to sit down. She turn and walked to the door as she locked it.I watched as she slowly turn so her back was leaning against the door then push off the door as she only walked toward me removing her jacket.

RING! RING! RING!

I snapped my eyes open as I stared up at my ceiling then I looked around my room. I sighed.

"It was only a dream." Satoshi

**Ouran Kendo Club**

-**Mori view**-

**Two hours before School start**

"Mori-senpai where is Honey-senpai?" Teammate

"He's at home resting."

"Okay but don't be too sad without him, okay?" Teammate

"Ah"

I watch as the coach walked away from me. We started practice as I thought of how things were going with Sachi. I finished practice early as usual, I bowed to the other then took my leave, and I head toward the gymnasium. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me which no one ever was. I approach the back door that lead to the equipment room. I heard a few voices and I hide behind a stack of mats. I watch as two girls enter laughing about things, I noticed they were two of Tamaki regulars girls, and they quickly exit. I followed behind them as I peered outside the door to see Sachi shirtless talking to the girls as a few held a blush.

"Good job everyone and due to your great practice as well as your victories from the past week's practice is over and there will not be any practices this afternoon as well as tomorrow morning but practice will continue tomorrow afternoon ladies."

"Yes captain!" Team

Sachi smiled at the girls as the girls ran to the changing room. I watched as Sachi walked to the bin of balls left out as she began to collect the scattered balls around the court. I looked around to make sure the room was clear as I exit the equipment room. The door creaked which cause her to look in my direction. She held a frown but once she saw that it was me she smiled and I smile back as I approached her. I placed my hand on her cheek as then place a light kiss on her lips. I leaned back from the kiss to see her smirking as sweat dripped from her face. She reached up and pulled on her grey ribbon which caused her damp waves to fall around her tiny form. I smirk back at her as I reached down and grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs up to wrap around my waist.

"I think a nice shower would relax us both."

She ran her hands through my hair as she held her gaze with my own.

"Ah"

I walked towards the shower room which was on the side away from the girls locker room. I entered into the shower area and walked to the shower in the back that we always used. I placed her on her feet only to have her grab my face and crush her lips unto my own. I happy kissed her back as I gripped her waist. She went to undo my belt and pants which was on the floor within second along with my underwear. She pulled back and dropped to her knees but the shower door open as the team poured into the shower room.

My eyes got wide and I looked down at Sachi who looked up at me as with her mischievous smile. I heard a girl enter in the shower next to us as my back rest on the wall that separated the two showers. The doors covers the whole shower and it was a solid cherry wood door.I looked thru the crack of the door to see a girl enter across from us and I looked down at Sachi. Who now had her lips at the tip of my dick. I held my breath as she kiss it down the staff to my balls. I closed my eyes as my head fell back against the wall. She began to lick my balls one sack at a time before sucking on both of them at once which cause me to place my hand on her head. She flicked her tongue out to apply pressure on the spot right below my sack which cause me to buckle forward. She moved to my tip as she licked around the tip which made a moan escape my lips. She smirk and I felt a gaze on me, I open my eyes to see her eyes held a desire of want. I went to say something only for her to deepthroat my dick. I moaned loudly but the showers drained my voice. She start to move her head back and forth slowly at first causing my tip hit the back of her throat every time as she played with my balls in a slow way. I leaned on the wall for support which I'm glad I had for support because she started to go faster. She used her hand to focus on the bottom of my staff as her mouth focused on the tip and moans escapes my lip.

What felt like hours were only minutes as the showers started to turned off. I felt myself beginning to panic but I felt more excited with the thought of being caught or the girls hearing my moan but that was quickly pushed back to my mind as I felt my load run down her throat and mouth as I finished I looked down to see a her drip it into her hand as she smiled at me. My eyes glazed over as I look at her. She stood up and turned on the shower. I watched as the water hit her body all over soaking her workout clothes. She turned to look at me as the water dripped all over her, I harden at her this moment, and she look like a walked to me with her pressed against her and she laid her hands on my chest.

**To be continued...**

**Okay, I decided to follow the manga for this one and we're starting the story before Renge arrive but I will be throwing in random flash as to how Takashi and Sachi became partners.**


	3. Shower Play

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it righfully belongs to Bisco Hatori.**_

_**Kaname ZeroYuki **_

_**Rascalize2**_

_**Rogers-comics**_

_**summerowl**_

_Thank you so much for following my story. Now moving on! This chapter is going to be extremely short and a tease because I have been working. _

**Previously on Morinozuka Secrets**

"_My eyes glazed over as I look at stood up and turned on the shower. I watched as the water hit her body all over soaking her workout clothes. She turned to look at me as she undid her bun, I harden at her sudden movements, and she stood in front of me wet in all her glory. She walked to me with her hair sticking to her clothes and body as she pressed herself against me.__**"**_

**Chapter Three**

-**Mori View**-

Sachi pressed her breast against my school jacket and shirt getting it wet but I didn't care. I was happy to have her in front of me with her eyes only on me.

"Takashi" her voice was so soft, it was as if she was humming a lullaby to me. Her voice always draw me into this temptation. I lean my forehead against hers with my eye closed.

"Yes"

My 'yes' sounded more like a moan when I spoke but her voice was so memorizing. I hear her giggle at my answer and even her giggle was music to my ears, her laugh was like a symphony of a harp an instrument that was the most beautiful then the rest.

"Mitsu told me about what happen to his tooth and how mean you have been." I open my eyes to see her black orbs stared at me. I could see the concern in her eyes because of the situation, she was conflicted between the two of us and it hurt to see her like this. I sigh as I relaxed my body, I was letting my guard down for her.

"You have been very stress out lately because of this, haven't you?" She pressed her hand against my face as I lean into it. I stared at her eyes and I soon forgot where I was.

"Yes." I kissed the palm of her hand as I felt my heart race. I loved this side of her, her maturity side showed this was a side that only Honey, Kyoya, and I knew about. No one else knew this side the way I did and it made me excited. I grabbed her wrist and twist her into the wall that was behind me. I pressed into her as I looked her in those beautiful black orbs as our forehead touch.

"You know Honey told me that you have been very mean these last few days." She gazed up at me as her bangs fell from her face.

"Yes but it was for his own good"

I pressed into her more and lower my gazed because she was right.

"I see so you're hurting because you feel that you have to fix what you caused and this is the only way you can think of that will fix this situation." She tilt her head as she say this. Her words were gentle but her tone was deadly.

I stared down at her and she stared back with a fierce look, her damped hair sticking to her body made it hard to not take this situation series.

"You know Honey is a man as well senpai. He has to take responsibility for his own actions." Her gazed turned into a glared and I grabbed her hips tightly. She know that calling me senpai brings another side of me out.

"This situation is Honey fault as well so please take it easy on him and yourself." The time in her voice became soft again and I melted in her words.

My eyes soften because I knew that she is right but still, I am suppose to watch over Honey but I let him get a cavity. I pull my head up softly leaving her warmth. Her slim arms wrapped around my shoulder and she pulled me back close to her. I pulled her tighter to me as I inhaled her scent even with the mixture of sweat and water she still smelt like strawberries. We stayed like this for a while until she pushed me away. I pouted from the lack of warmth and distanced but I instantly stood up straight from her actions.

She started to undress from her practice clothes. First, the Nike sports bra I bought her last year. I took a step moving towards her but I felt her hand on my chest. I stared at her with lustful eyes as she use her sport bra to cover her breast. She chuckled which made her breast bounce, her pointer finger was pointing up which I followed to see her smiling at me then open her mouth.

"I pinky promised Honey that I would make you feel the same pain that he has been feeling almost all week so as punishment for today you could not touch me... all day."

I glared at her. She was taking this a little too far. I always touched her throughout the day without anyone ever noticing. It was what kept me calm. She smirked then pulled me into the wall next to her. I turned to face her as I slid down the wall watching her continuing to undress slowly in front of me. She tossed her bra at me, she slid down her shorts and kicked them towards the door, I stare as she moved her hips from side to side in her thong I brought her over the weekend. My pants tighten as I watched her dance under the water. The droplets seem to shine all over her body as I watch and my pants got even tighter but I got an idea. I unbuckle my pants and grabbed my dick as I slowly stroked it. I watched as her gaze turned to me and her eyes glazed over. She always enjoyed watching me jerking off in front of her which always lead to her jumping on me so in hopes of making her break the promise she had with Honey I continued.

-**Sachi View**-

I watched as Takashi started to stroke himself in front of me. I always found it arousing when he jerked off while thinking of all the things he can do to me. I felt myself starting to get wet and I buckled from the sensation of having him doing any and everything to me. I stop dancing as I grabbed my breast and started to massage them. I watched for several minutes as Takashi stroked himself at a slow pace and I felt myself drip down my leg. He took his free hand and played with his balls as he kept his eyes on me.

I stared down at him as I grabbed the hem of my thong, I pulled them down as I squatted on the floor to pull them off and to give Takashi a view of you know what. He started to stroke faster making himself moan by his own hand and his eyes closed as his head fell back into the wall. I stood up quickly and took a step forward, he open his eye which were partially open in a desirable state, and I took another step which cause him to smile and close his eyes again. I looked down at the man in front of me with every intent to take him until I left him breathless under me but then Honey sad face came into mind and I stopped. I tilt my head at Takashi and smirk. I walked up to him till there was no space in between us and I place my~

-**Mori View**-

I could hear her footsteps moving towards me as I continue to stroke myself but I felt something soft and wet touch my nose. I open eyes to see my pussy right in my face. I looked passed it as I looked at black orbs that held a dark glint in them. My glazed went to those full pink lips that I love so much that held a smirk on them. She open her mouth.

"Senpai, I haven't cleaned down yet because you decided to be naughty which caused me to get wet~"

I watched as she lifted her leg up to her side and spared her lips. I looked at her lips that had cum on it and it drip a little into my lip. I stuck my tongue out licking it off my lip.

"~so I think sen..pai should clean it up."

I gazed back up at her face which held a pout. Her words replayed in my head sounding like a lullaby. I blanked out as I open my mouth, I pulled her hips down, and lifted my head to clean my pussy.

**To be continued...**


End file.
